


Mac Got Molested

by Pussyhands



Series: Dumb Kids [12]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Age Play, Bottom Mac McDonald, Consensual Non-Consent, Dennis Reynolds is a Bastard Man, Dom/sub, M/M, References to PE, Roleplay, Smut, Top Dennis Reynolds, s01e07 Charlie got Molested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pussyhands/pseuds/Pussyhands
Summary: Just some shameless MacDennis smut to welcome in the new year
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Series: Dumb Kids [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689493
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Mac Got Molested

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the middle of Charlie Got Molested.

“What’s the matter with you?”

Mac’s been sulking around the apartment all day. Dennis doesn’t really care all that much, but he’s bored and he thinks maybe there’s something there that he can take advantage of, or at least get entertainment from. If not he’ll just tune Mac out as usual, but it’s worth a shot. 

And what the fuck is he wearing??

“I went over to coach Murray’s today” Mac sulks, not looking up from picking at his cuticles (that’s why your hands look like shit, Dennis wants to say, but he won’t, because this is suddenly getting interesting)

“The guy who molested Charlie?!”

“Yeah…”

Mac seems embarrassed, but not nearly as embarrassed as he  _ should  _ be, Dennis thinks, because somehow he knows he didn’t go over there to confront him for molesting his friend. No, this is something else. Dennis feels a surge of adrenaline.

“And why did you do that?” 

There’s a subtle change in his tone. Mac doesn’t register it, but it’s there. Like a predatory animal smelling blood.

“I don’t know Den! I wanted to see if he’d blow me but he just kicked me out”

“You wanted to see if he’d what?!”

“Nothing ok?!”

Mac gets up in a huff and goes into his room, slamming his door.  _ Oh shit so that’s what it is _ Dennis thinks.  _ I knew Mac was depraved but wow. This is a whole other level.  _

Dennis thanks his stars again this week for his psychology minor. It’s been incredibly useful.

He slips into Mac’s room, not bothering to knock, and finds him reclining on his bed, looking through some stupid body building magazine (“I read them for the workout tips” yeah right). And he’s still wearing those ridiculously tight shorts.

“Hey buddy” Dennis puts on his best therapist voice “I know this has got you very upset, and hey! I get it! You feel rejected don’t you?”

“It’s just… I was a very cute kid Dennis! Why can’t this asshole see it?” 

“I know you were buddy, I know you were. But listen, I might have a solution to your problem”

Mac’s eyebrows shoot up. Good, he’s got his attention.

“Remember I have a whole minor in psychology, I know about these types of things, and I know what you can do to feel better about all this and finally put it behind you”

“You do?!”

Mac’s so fucking trusting. Dennis loves that about him, it’s his best quality as far as he’s concerned.

“Yes, and I’m willing to help you”

“Alright! What do we gotta do? How about we go over to coach Murray’s and break all his windows?!” Mac’s demeanor has completely changed, he’s like a dog that’s been offered a trip to the park.

“No, that wouldn’t address the problem now would it? The problem being that you feel rejected, unwanted, like complete garbage that nobody could ever love”

“I don’t know about that last part…”

“Hush” Dennis sits on Mac’s bed so he’s eye to eye with him “what you need to do is relive the experience, but this time have it go the way you wanted it to, for you to finally have closure and repair your sense of self worth”

Dennis always uses big words when he wants to confuse Mac. It works every time

“But I tried that and he still didn’t want me!”

“It doesn’t  _ have  _ to be with him you know”

Mac tilts his head and Dennis feels the urge to throw him a treat and have him catch it in mid-air. 

“It’s called role playing, and it’s a very useful tool in these types of cases, the goal being to regress to the point of conflict and then have it play out in a satisfying manner, thus facilitating closure”

Is this true? Fuck if Dennis knows. He just knows it sounds true. At least to someone who barely graduated high school. 

“Uhhh ok… so who’s gonna be coach Murray?”

“Me of course, and you’ll be you, we’ll just have to age you up about ten years in this scenario, because I’m not about to pretend to molest a six year old”

“But isn’t that the whole point?”

“The point is to heal you psychologically ok? Now leave it to the experts. Or don’t you want closure?”

“Yeah… yeah of course I want closure! Just, it doesn’t feel very real, you don’t even look like coach Murray”

“Of course I don’t Mac, I look much better. Here, I have an idea. Come with me” 

And with that, Dennis gets up and offers Mac a hand.

“We’re going to Saint Vincent baby”

* * *

School’s out and the track field is empty, so they have no trouble sneaking in. 

“I don’t think I have to wear the shorts, do I?, since I know you’re gonna molest me anyways, I might as well just dress normal” Mac had said as they were leaving the house.

“Absolutely not. I will not let you half ass this like everything you do. Now, let’s go get you some closure”

Now Mac’s freezing his ass off in his tiny shorts and tight t-shirt.

“Dude I told you I should have put on more clothes” he whines as they jump the school fence.

“We  _ need  _ the PE uniform Mac, for realism” and also, because it’s turning Dennis on like crazy, but he’s not gonna tell Mac that. He’s just a psychology minor helping out a friend. There’s nothing in this for him, Mac owes him. 

Dennis goes and sits on the first row of bleachers. “Now run a few laps around the field” he circles his finger in the air.

“What? Why?”

“WE WANT REALISM DON'T WE?!” Dennis is starting to lose his temper “stop questioning everything I say, unless you want this to be over. I don’t give a shit either way man, this is for you, but we can just climb back out and go to the bar instead” he bluffs 

“No!” Mac seems alarmed. So trusting. Stupid, trusting, gullible Mac. “Should I run uh... clockwise or counterclockwise?”

“Counterclockwise” Dennis doesn’t give a shit either way (what the fuck even  _ is _ that question?) but he’s not about to give up another chance at controlling Mac, specially if he’s offering it up like that. 

And he’s off. Dennis leans back and opens one of the beers they brought. He has to admit Mac isn’t hard to look at. I mean, he’s no Dennis, but there’s something animalistic about his lack of grace that he finds strangely appealing. He can see every muscle in motion through that stupid PE uniform, and it’s making him want to see them up close, so he gestures for Mac to stop as he’s running towards him on his fifth lap around the field. 

“Now drop and give me fifty push-ups”

“Fifty?” Mac whines. He’s already covered by a thin sheen of sweat from all the running.

“Did you just talk back to me boy?”

Dennis catches a slight twitch in Mac’s shorts. Amazing.

“No Dennis”

“It’s Mr. Reynolds, and just for that, now it’s sixty push-ups”

“Yes Mr. Reynolds… hey! Shouldn’t it be coach Reynolds?”

“No” Dennis answers, because he can pretend to molest an unwilling teenager, but he draws the line at pretending to be a PE coach. 

He’s effectively scared Mac with his threat of calling the whole thing off, so he doesn’t question it further and drops to the floor for his push-ups, counting them out loud, unprompted, and Dennis conjures the image of Mac posed over his knee, getting spanked and having to count the blows. He feels the blood rush straight to his dick. 

“46… 47…”

Mac’s push-ups are getting farther apart, lazy, so Dennis gets up and puts his foot on his back, pushing down. Mac lets out a small whimper, and Dennis can’t help the low growl, almost like a purr, that escapes his throat. 

“Go on boy” he says authoritatively. It suits him.  _ I should have a job where I get to speak to people like this all day _ he thinks as he pushes down harder. Mac can take it, he knows he can.

“58… 59… 60!”

And with that he drops to the ground.

“Pathetic. Is that all you can do? I’m gonna have to fail you” Dennis walks over to the bleachers and pretends to write something on what’s actually the file he keeps on Mac, just that he chooses a blank page in case he peeks at it. Can’t have the patient reading about his own diagnosis.

“What?! No!” Mac springs up. This is absurd, he’s getting riled up over being fake failed for a fake class by a fake coach at 28 years of age. Dennis is starting to realize that he can take advantage of how easy it is for Mac to immerse himself in the fantasies he creates. He’ll be doing lots of that in the future. 

“No Mr. Reynolds you can’t fail me! I’ll do anything!” Dennis has a hard time suppressing his laughter, because Mac isn’t even being sexy about it. He genuinely sounds like he expects Dennis to make him run more laps to better his grade. Dennis imagines what it was like to  _ really  _ be Mac’s teacher, to take advantage of his natural need to please, have him do whatever it takes to get a passing grade. Not a bad way to make a living.

“Anything?... come sit by me” he pats the space besides him. 

Mac seems nervous. Dennis thought his perpetual state of hornyness would make him jump him as soon as he had the chance and Dennis would have to push him off to maintain control, but Mac’s really getting into his role of inexperienced debutante. Dennis knows he’s a horrible actor, so it’s not that. 

_ He’s really nervous!  _ Oh this is gold! 

Dennis feels his pants tighten as he gazes at Mac, and without warning, lightly runs his fingers over Mac’s exposed legs, stopping at his trashy shamrock tattoo. “Does your dad know you have this McDonald?” He looks at Mac and raises his eyebrows. 

“N...no Mr. Reynolds” Mac’s biting his lip and looking at him with something like fear in his eyes. Dennis smells blood.

“It’d be a shame if he were to find out, wouldn’t it”

Mac swallows “y...you won’t tell him, will you?” His voice comes out all raspy, barely above a whisper. God he’s good at this! Dennis thinks, and then he remembers Mac isn’t good at anything. What’s going on? Whatever it is, he’s into it.

“I don’t know baby boy” he says circling the tattoo softly with the tips of his fingers, “it seems you’re in a lot of trouble. You’re going to fail PE  _ and  _ your daddy’s gonna find out about your slutty little tattoo” Mac’s slightly trembling, he reminds Dennis of a cornered animal, a rabbit before a fox, nowhere to hide, backed into the bushes, waiting for the inevitable pounce, the teeth on the neck, piercing the skin. The violence. 

Dennis leans in to whisper in his ear “I can help you out you know? you want me to help you out baby?” He finishes talking but he doesn’t move, breathing down Mac’s neck, looking him up and down.

Mac’s voice comes out tiny and strangled “yes Mr. Reynolds”

“Good” Dennis growls in his ear, and he doesn’t move his face away as he lets his hand creep higher and higher up Mac’s leg. Mac shudders as it reaches his shorts and Dennis lets it slip under them, stroking the soft inside of his thigh, breathing into his ear “are you going to be a good boy for me? Huh? Be a good boy and I just might pass you”

“Yes Mr Reynolds”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I’m gonna be a good boy, Mr Reynolds”

Dennis can see the growing bulge in Mac’s shorts, the goosebumps on his skin. He takes advantage, and presses his hand on Mac’s cock on top of his shorts. “It doesn’t feel like you’re a good boy… does this turn you on McDonald?”

Mac just swallows and closes his eyes. His expression is one of suffering, it’s his Catholicism and homophobia getting the best of him, so Dennis pushes it. He loves getting people to do things they don’t want to do. Things they  _ think  _ they don’t want to do. 

“Don’t be embarrassed baby, that’s just your body’s natural reaction. It feels good doesn’t it? My hand there” and he strokes him, feeling the wet spot that’s beginning to seep through the thin blue fabric. “But you gotta do something for me in return. You wanna make me feel good?” 

Mac swallows. His eyes are still shut tight. 

“Answer me boy” Dennis uses his best authority figure voice so that Mac can’t help but respond. 

“Yes Mr Reynolds”

Dennis takes Mac’s hand and places it on his own cock, over his pants, so he can feel how hard he is, how big he is. Mac gasps ( _ really? _ Dennis thinks,  _ you really didn’t expect this? _ ) but he doesn’t move his hand away.

He’s playing the role so well, looking down, embarrassed, so Dennis grips his chin and angles his face towards him. “Look at me McDonald” Mac’s having trouble meeting his eyes. Dennis would think he really doesn’t like it, if it weren’t for how hard he feels under his hand. “I said look at me boy” and Mac’s eyes flutter and finally fix on his. He’s bright red with embarrassment, and Dennis has never seen anything so sexy. 

“Come under the bleachers with me”. As they get up Mac makes to grab a beer but Dennis slaps his hand away. “Realism McDonald. You can’t drink in class” of course, Dennis shouldn’t be drinking either but it’s whatever. The important thing is to control Mac. If he wants a beer, then no beer. If he doesn’t want to do push-ups, then he gets push-ups. And if he wants to get blown… like hell Dennis is gonna blow him. No, just the opposite.

“You’re not gonna tell anyone about this. You want to pass this class don’t you? Then you’re gonna keep your little mouth shut”

“Yes Mr Reynolds” 

What Mac lacks in vocabulary and creativity he more than makes up for in attitude. He’s moving as if in a trance, how the fuck has no one molested him before?! 

“Take your shirt off” 

Something in Dennis’ tone makes Mac obey right away. He runs his fingers through his chest. He’s so thin, it’s easy to imagine he’s just sixteen years old, intimidated by his authority and power. Dennis isn’t in any hurry, he’s not the one half naked trembling from the cold and the anticipation, so he lets his hand drift lazily, grazing and lightly pulling on a nipple, stopping at his neck, letting his long fingers envelop it and then lightly squeeze. Just a little warning, a small reminder of his power over him.

Mac is breathing heavily and his eyes are half hooded, mouth hanging open, so, naturally, Dennis sticks his thumb in. “Suck” and Mac’s lips close around it and he’s swirling his tongue, sucking at Dennis’ thumb while he averts his gaze. So embarrassed, coy. “Oh your mouth was made for this baby boy. So good. You’re doing so good. Keep this up and you might just get an A”

Dennis is really getting into this. He’s never seen Mac like this. He’ll do anything, all he has to do is ask. He’ll do anything to be good, to be praised. So Dennis decides to take him up on it. What’s he willing to do for this stupid fictitious grade? He was originally only going to fondle him a bit, enjoy the leverage it would give him over Mac, but something about seeing him so pliant, so trusting, is awakening something he didn’t know was in him. The thrill of having complete control over someone. 

He  _ owns  _ him.

“Turn around” Dennis says darkly. And because he’s obedient, Mac does, so he’s facing one of the poles that hold up the bleachers. Perfect for him to brace against, Dennis thinks, as he presses his body against his back, making him bend at the waist, slowly pushing his shorts down. “You aren’t wearing any underwear? You slut. You planned this didn’t you? Shaking your tight little ass in front of me. Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing. You wanted this, and now you’re gonna get it” Mac jumps when Dennis cups his ass, but he doesn’t pull away, in fact, he pushes up against his hand, ever so slightly. He doesn’t want me to know he likes it, Dennis thinks. But I know him better than he knows himself. He fucking loves this. 

Dennis always caries a small packet of lube in his back pocket. He didn’t think he’d be needing it today though. He slathers his fingers with it any circles Mac’s entrance, slowly pushing one in as Mac whimpers and tries to wiggle away, but he’s got him pinned to the structure in front of him and he whispers in his ear 

“Shut the fuck up”

Mac could push him off, of course he could. But he doesn’t, as Dennis puts his other hand over his mouth and continues to work him open, quickly sticking another finger in, not waiting for him to acclimate. It’s not supposed to be pleasant for him is it? He’s going for realism. 

“That’s right baby, you’re gonna take it and you’re gonna thank me after, isn’t that right boy?” Mac can only whimper with Dennis’ hand covering his mouth. It feels so wrong, disgusting, but his whimpers are going straight to Dennis’ dick, and he’s rock hard, so he decides Mac’s open enough to take him, and he squirts the rest of the packet into him, sending a chill up his spine. 

His breath is on Mac again, as he whispers in his ear: “relax baby boy. The more relaxed you are, the less it’ll hurt ok?” He doesn’t wait for an answer (how could he answer? He’s still got Dennis’ hand over his mouth) as he guides his cock inside him, just the tip, because he doesn’t want to scare him off. Unlike most of the women he fucks, he knows Mac could push him off in a second if the pain became too much. He won’t though. He’d do anything for Dennis. 

“Does it hurt baby?” And his voice is dripping with condescension as he takes his hand away from Mac’s mouth. “I expect an answer boy” 

“Yeah. A little. I can take it though”

So obedient, so pliant. So Dennis pushes it, and sticks the fingers that were just inside his ass into his mouth. “Taste yourself baby. God you’re disgusting” he growls as he pushes his whole length in. Mac’s sucking on his fingers, spit falling down his chin, and Dennis pulls out and slams back in with so much force he could swear the whole bleachers shake, his other hand steadying Mac’s hip, as he continues to violently thrust into him.

He can see Mac’s knuckles turn white as he grips the pole. “Oh baby you’re so tight, so good, such a good boy for me” Mac’s whimpering around his fingers again, reminding Dennis of a kicked puppy, and when he looks over his shoulder he can see his dick sprung against his stomach, a little bead of precum on the tip. But he’s not going to even touch it, because this scenario demands Dennis be as selfish as possible, and god it suits him just fine. He’s a natural. 

Dennis feels a fire in his stomach. Mac’s so desperate for it, without him even touching him, without him even having demonstrated value, just because it’s Dennis, and Dennis is a golden god. Earlier he’d thought Mac’s trusting nature was his best quality. He was wrong. Mac’s obsession with him is his best quality, and he’s going to make sure he keeps exploiting it. 

He’s fucking him hard and fast, he’s not going to last too long but he can’t bring himself to give a shit. Meanwhile, he’s been murmuring incoherently, almost without realizing it, “take it baby, you like that huh? You fucking love it”. He feels the fire in his stomach traveling lower, Mac’s pulsing around his dick, he’s so tight and hot, he’s become devoid of all agency, just a hole for Dennis to fuck. He bucks into him, feeling his orgasm well up inside him. He’s gonna leave a mark on his hip where he’s grabbing him. Good. He wishes he could mark him permanently, his property. He’s losing his rhythm, his thrusting becomes erratic, and he presses closer to Mac, rubbing up against him, like he wants to absorb him, make him completely his, like he wants to eat him alive and he’s grabbing at his jaw, hes caressing his chest, until he suddenly remembers the scenario. 

The excuse that allows Mac to do this. 

So he pulls out, and transfixed by Mac’s red, gaping hole, he growls “get down on your knees boy” but Mac’s too far gone, he’s reaching down to touch himself and begging under his breath: “don’t stop no don’t stop please don’t” so Dennis has to grab him by the hair and forcefully turns him around to face him. “I said on your knees McDonald!” 

He finally gets it and drops to the ground, looking up imploringly at Dennis, who’s jerking off above him. He hasn’t let go of his hair, and he uses it to keep him there, angling his head up at what has to be an uncomfortable angle. 

“I’m gonna cum on your face boy, ready?” But Dennis doesn’t care if he’s ready, because Mac doesn’t even have time to close his eyes as thick white ropes of cum shoot all over his face. Dennis smiles. He wishes he had a camera on him, but his memory will have to do, because Mac’s debauched face, decorated with his cum, is going to feature heavily in his spank bank from now on. 

Dennis squeezes his dick, dragging it across Mac’s face, rearranging his cum, slapping him with it. He’s going to remember this when Mac’s being annoying. He’s going to remember how he rubbed his dick on his face.

“Aren’t you going to thank me boy?”

“Thank you” Mac says in a tiny voice, thick with tension and desire 

“Thank you what?” He pushes it. He’s gonna keep pushing it until Mac pushes back 

“Thank you Mr. Reynolds” Mac’s face turns crimson, and he doesn’t even have the presence of mind to wipe it.

“All right” Dennis tucks himself in “you passed! Now get your shit, we’re going”

“But Dennis!” Mac whines from the floor, signaling to his own still exposed hard cock, flush against his stomach, with his eyes “what about me?”

“What about you?” And Dennis laughs, as if he’s just realized something infinitely funny “what, you thought you were gonna get blown? I just molested you Mac, you weren’t  _ supposed _ to like it” 

“Oh” Mac hangs his head

“It’s all for authenticity’s sake baby! Now put your clothes on, wipe your face and let’s get out of here. It’s getting cold isn’t it?” He shudders and goes to get the last beer, as Mac scrambles to find his shirt, tripping over the shorts around his ankles. 

* * *

The next day Mac barges into the bar holding a book. 

“Good news! I’ve been reading up about molestation! It turns out it’s not about sex, it’s about power!”

Dennis tries to look just as perplexed as Dee, but he knows exactly what Mac’s talking about. 

It  _ is  _ about power.

And Dennis’ got all of it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
